The Silence
by Daisybecca123
Summary: Dont Copy, It will Be Published.


A raven soared through the sky, black eyes glinting. The sun was momentarily blemished with the small black spot, until the raven spotted his prey, and streaked towards the ground. The black bird landed, and a small white dove had been gashed across the side, almost fatally wounded, the red spread across the dove's delicate white feathers. The raven smiled, and Belle was screaming. Belle ran across the field, almost flying, her luminous skin radiant in the sunlight, and her soft dress billowing behind her. Picking up the dove, she shooed away the crow, and fondly cradled the unfortunate bird in her arms. Seeing this, the crow reeled back, then tilted his head, and laughed. He stared at Belle as her hands melted to wings, her hair to feathers, and her figure becoming a small bird's skeletal frame. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a caw, and as her eyes finished turning red, she dived towards the dove, closing in for the kill.

Belle woke up screaming. Panting, Belle rolled out of bed. Her feet landed delicately in small slippers, and she smiled. She was the most kind, loving, and beautiful girl in The Village, and she knew it. Standing slowly, she brushed her hair, sliding into a cool pink gown, its hem barely brushing her knees, showing off her smooth creamy legs. As she stepped out the door, she threw her hair behind her ears, and it fell into impeccable locks. It was a normal day in The Village, women carrying baskets of eggs to the market, while the blacksmith was pounding on his anvil, and the baker was cooling a tray of newly baked bread. As she walked, Belle seemed to have a golden glow, her smile almost to dazzling to look at. Boys stared at her flawless face as she breathed in the sweet scent of spring, while villagers pointed at her, and whispered, passing along the well-known fact that Belle the Beautiful was headed for Good.

When Belle glided up to Melanie's doorstep, she considered barging in, but instead gently knocked the hardwood door. The hinges squeaked open. A small girl stepped out. Melanie walked outside, her simple dirty blond hair pushed behind her ear, her pretty figure slightly concealed by the small dress she wore. Melanie knew Belle was going to the Good Forests, and she hoped to come along with her, but with her luck, she'd end up the only kid in the village to not be sorted. Either way, she knew if she was left behind, Belle would come through and take her to Good Forests. As the two girls walked to the town square, strangers eyes were drawn to one, bouncing on her heels, barely suppressing the happiness that came with knowledge that she was heading towards Good, and passersby's eyes slid past the drab one, with a hopeful expression, like she was wishing she could follow in her friend's dainty footsteps. It didn't matter now, the sorting had begun.

Every year, as far as the people in The Village could remember, even before someone decided to name the village "The Village", the citizens of the small town came to The Elders, and sent all their people to be sorted. Whether they were to be sent to the Good Forest, or the Evil Caves, the blessed people would hone their skill from deep within, and carry on the never ending battle between Good and Evil. Belle knew it was her duty to protect Good and carry on the legacy of purity, and she would destroy any Evil that stood in her way.

"Jonathan Ambrion."

The Elders' mouths opened, and curling wisps of silver smoke curled out, their bodies went slack, and those words hissed out. The Elders contrasted in appearance, but were the same in the fierce loyalty for their side. The Elder for Good was a beautiful maiden, flowers woven in her golden locks, and the Elder for Evil was a haggard old man, his wrinkles deepened from centuries of frowning. As little Jonathan stepped up to the altar, the smoke rolled in waves towards him, then wrapped his body in smoky tendrils. The courtyard was silent for what seemed like forever, until the beautiful master of Good stood up.

"Good."

Jonathan's tense shoulders relaxed as he slowly sunk into the ground, to later reappear in the Forest of Good and Purity. The children all stepped to the altar, one by one, and whether it was the Evil Elder who stood, or the feminine Good Elder, the children were promptly sorted into the two opposing sides. Belle was shivering with anticipation, and when her name was called Melanie couldn't help but notice tears of joy shining in Belle's eyes when she stepped up to the altar. Belle stood, her body tensed as the smoke curled around her, and she looked at the Good Elder, soon to be her mentor. Belle was sure she was going to be the Good Elder's prized pupil, and as she closed her eyes imagining her wonderful life in the Good Forests, she smiled, knowing, waiting, wanting, to hear the golden-haired Elder to stand announce that Belle was the most pure-hearted that Good had ever seen, and that it was her destiny to continue the never-ending legacy of...

"Evil."

Belle screamed for the second time that day.

"No!" Belle was hyperventilating, "I'm Good!" She couldn't, wouldn't, didn't believe it "I'm Good!" She was screaming at the audience, whose faces were frozen in shock. Nobody moved. "I'm Good!" As Belle screamed one last time, she exploded into a tall black chiton. A silvery black aura glowed around her, eyes solid black and wisps of smokey black tendrils curled around her arms. The ground burned and plants withered where she stepped, while ravens gathered around her, and one sat on the hilt of an obsidian blade hanging at her waist. Belle was crying. She howled with pain, "I'm supposed to be Good!" Black, jagged, broken rock spires rose out of the ground, while half-rotted skeletons clawed out of the ground at Belle's feet, responding to her every command. Belle turned to the Good Elder. "I'm Good!" her voice turned to ice, "I'll prove it to you." Belle howled once more as the sky turned black, the ground cracked open, poisonous flowers cascaded into full bloom, as she sunk into the ground towards the Evil Caves, while skeletons crumbled to dust, and the Evil Elder sat smiling.

Melanie raced towards the altar, hoping to find, save, join, her only friend. Recklessly dashing towards the stage, Melanie grabbed the last sign of her companion.

"A feather?"

Melanie wanted to cry, the only thing left of her best friend was a stupid little feather. Clutching the talisman to her chest, she dropped to her knees, and sobbed. A teardrop rolled down her cheek, leaving a wet trail down Melanie's face, marking the tear's path of descent towards the ground. The earth absorbed the tear, and watching this, Melanie's eyes glowed gold. A flower bloomed, and so did another. With golden eyes Melanie stared, transfixed at the earth, as it grew grass, grew crops, and healed all the damage that Belle had done. Melanie's tears did not go unnoticed by the Good Elder, and before the words could leave her mouth, Melanie was headed towards the Good Forests.

_This is being published soon, copy and die, you will face copyright claims, and may be fined up to 10,00$ You have been warned._


End file.
